Certain systems today utilize techniques for estimating a particular position, for example a geographic location of a vehicle on a roadway. For example, certain vehicles have systems that can utilize lane markings of roadways in order to estimate a position of the vehicle. However, such techniques could require lengthy data strings, for example typically requiring the same number of binary digits as the number of possible positions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for encoding data for position markings, for example that can facilitate position determination with potentially less lengthy data strings. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.